User blog:Rfldsza/Short Story Contest 2016!!!
Get prepared to SHORT STORY CONTEST THE THIRD!!!!! I hope no one has forgotten, because we're once again on that time of the year. We love writing, we love competitions, so we mashed them both in something that has a self-explanatory title! If the two last contests proved something, is that there is a golden amount of talent in our community that we should promote while having some fun! We'll be having stories here involving One Piece Fanon, since, well, this is what our site is, and we're hoping to have some really good examples of creativity in this one, like last time. There will be secret judges, chosen by your host (myself) to decide who will be the winner of this edition. Everyone can, and is incentivated, to participate, including all who were on board on the first and second editions (WE DARE YOU!!!). Now, to the *cough* not copied and pasted *cough* *cough* rules! *All authors must be serious about writing a story before entering. If you are not sure if you have time or willpower to write the story, do not enter. Sudden emergencies and real life situations that prevent it are, of course, valid reasons. *All authors must submit an original story that is specifically written for this contest. *The stories will be written with at least three chosen themes from the contest's rules *They must adhere to the rules already set by this site *All characters that the writer has permission to use can be in your story. No canon from other sources unless given official consent to do so. *The story must be between 5,000 to 20,000 words long, with minor exceptions as needed (it acutally doesn't matter much...). You are allowed to submit a story in two parts if needed, and they can be judged on just one of the parts. *No purely BATTLE themed stories, these stories need an actual storyline and/or plot. Though fighting in a story is very much allowed. *The characters are not required to be pre-made. If you wish to create a character after the story is done, this is fine. *If there are ANY questions about the story's creation, please ask me at any point. My talk page is always open or you can comment on this blog. ... But you're not going to do it that easily! We want to keep things fresh and have some interesting ideas in your writing, so choose at least three themes to have in your story (no limit). They don't need to be the main themes or core of your writing, but they do need to show up sometime in the story. To the themes: *Assuming your responsabilities *The power of love *Scars from the past *Fight for a better future *Choosing the lesser of two evils *The price of neutrality *Things that can't be bought *The potential to change the world *Escaping tradition *Finding your vocation *Unecessary conflict *My rage will be your inheritance *Is violence able to bring peace? *The lone wolf *Behind glory and heroism You may also choose one 'from the following last year's themes to use on your story: *When Love turned to obsession *Being strong for your friends *Putting a stop to evil in high places *They were a traitor to begin with *When something is more precious than life itself *Steal from the rich and give to the poor *The end is the beginning *Avoiding your problem instead of facing it *I want the world to end *I will escape my fate *He is not the one *This is not my job but I will do it anyway *Let the slaves GO! *Honoring the Uniform *War and peace All stories must be under the category "Short Story Contest 2016". The winner will be put under the category "Short Story Contest Winner", along with the winners of the previous editions. Again, if anyone wants to ask absolutely ''anything, my talk page is open. Be sure to do your best and, most importantly, have fun! The deadline is over. If, by any chance, someone who didn't publish yet actually have a story to submit, and/or needs a few days to finish it, just tell me. The Stories 'Bloodline, Chapter 1: The Unsceen Traitor '- by '''LordNoodleXIV Lissandria Kingdom: A Fight for Love '''- by '''Piece enrik Devil Game: Chapter 1 – L.O.S.T. ''' - by '''FoolishImmoralFool Category:Blog posts